lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quentinchin
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Runesword page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2009-05-19T03:05:39 Requested by Hi, since i keep removing your 'requested by' edits on components and accessories i figured i might as well open a discussion about it. For accessories, the problem with this section is that every leader using a worse accessory of the same type will request them. Once we know exactly how accessory types are selected by them we'll upgrade the templates to link to all of them, but until then there's no point in listing individual ones (with the exception of character-specific ones, but that's already covered). For components, every leader/soldier with any weapon in their upgrade tree that uses the component will request it. The main reason for not listing them all is that there is no drawback for not giving/getting them any. They will also ask for it in-game if it's their next upgrade, at which point the requested by entry becomes a moot point. On the other hand, adding this section to weapons that are not already listed in the upgrade paths of leaders is a very good thing (it should also be added to the leader page though). When adding component uses, every other use is also covered by the template, for item creation you can use a |create line (|create 1 = item name), for upgrades it's |from and |target. |from 1 = base item |target 1 = upgraded item Drake178 12:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Quentinchin, I saw the "requested by" on the weapons pages and thought that it would be useful to have for accessories as well, especially since I've found that the same leaders keep requesting the same accessories over and over again. This is very annoying. I thought that it could be useful to have in the wiki because if you know that a leader is going to request it and you aren't interested in equipping it yourself on Rush, then you might as well leave the accessory in the chest rather than taking it. Guess I was wrong though. Spookstaz 30 June 2009 :I removed all such entries during my overhaul of the accessory pages because it just clusters them up, there's no point to it. The only ones that get any leaders listed are the ones that will be requested by pretty much every leader, try moving the requesting leader to your reserve and you will see for yourself. Also i don't see why you wouldn't just give it to them if they request it if you don't want to equip it on Rush. But if you insist on this, you can leave all the Bracelets (HP), Amulets (AP), Belts (Str), and Earrings (Physical resist) in the chests, they will always be requested. You can take more or less all Rings (Int) and Necklaces (Mystic Resist), noone uses these. The only ones left are Gems (you don't find these in chests, all of them are crafted) and Garments (none of them are in chests either, all are crafted or bought in a shop). Remnants are already listed. Drake178 03:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your response. I will keep what you said in mind and keep looking for other ways to improve the wiki. Spookstaz 17:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Adding these to the character pages instead of the accessory pages is a big help for us in trying to figure out how exactly it works. Preferably the leader's focus should be included but just listing the accessory is fine. To find out if an accessory is wanted by anyone (another solution to your above problem) you can use . If there's any leader pages listed there, chances are it's wanted by more than just those, people usually only list the first one they give it to (or that keep requesting it). Drake178 18:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *Sigh, actually I just want to help in editing the wikia for helping gamers refer, but seems like I do not know most of the rules in here. Thanks to Drake178 to teach me using |from 1 = base item |target 1 = upgraded item, it is very useful and I have use it several times too. About the accessories, I apologize here since I have mess up several in previous time. Here is the question that I want ask Drake178, Why every time Hannah and Hinnah ask for Sniven Belt but Torgal, Sniven, Caedmon never ask for it even though their accessoeries none of it is purple in color?Quentinchin 04:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :There is a set order in which the game goes through leaders for requesting something, the first one it finds will request and noone else will. So if you want to find out who else will want the belt you have to remove the girls from your active party first. I know for sure that both Torgal and Caedmon will request it, although they may only do so with a certain focus (probably combat). If they are using a +STR accessory they will definitely request it once all the other leaders are out of the way. On the XBOX you also have to fight at least one battle after removing a leader before he/she stops asking for stuff. Drake178 06:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC)